Playing With Fire
by DREbrokenAMS
Summary: What happens when two friends make an enemy of a visiting shinobi in their village? Read to find out! Rated for mild language.


**A/N- Finally, a year (or more) later, here's the story…as promised. :P I promise I wasn't on any kind of crack, meth, coke, heroin, or any other drug at the time. Sorry for all the misspellings or left out words..it's past midnight  


* * *

Disclaimer- My mind only owns what you don't recognize.

* * *

**

"YYYYYYOOOOOOOWWWW!!!" A flaming shinobi screeched, flailing his arms as he raced down the street, headed for the river.

"Come back! I'm not done! DON'T JUMP IN THE RIVER YOU'RE GONNA MESS UP YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP!! NOOOOOO!!!!" The delicate-looking kunoichi despaired as the dark-haired shinobi emerged from the water, hair soaked and make-up running. "Aw, now you look absolutely-"

"Now _**THAT**_ was fun." Another shinobi declared coming onto the scene.

"-hideous. And yes, that was fun…except the whole part where he jumped in the river and messed up his make-up and hair." The kunoichi finished her sentence pouting.

"Aw, come on Mika! You can always redo it the next time he's sleeping…" He trailed off, slowly backing away in unison with his friend. "…or you could help me knock him out now and save us from a lot of pain…" He hinted as the raven-haired fuming shinobi advanced on them.

"Good idea, Shinji…but we could just run and hide and that's easier…" Mika suggested, still backing away, prepared to beg for her, and her friends, life.

"Which...one of you…set…my butt...on fire?" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth.

"He did!"

"She did!" The friends' voices overlapped as they pointed at each other. "I did not! You did!" They accused each other in unison.

"You are _**SO**_ not my friend anymore." Mika whispered to Shinji, aggravated. Psh, stupid boys.

"…let's blame Naruto." Shinji offered.

"You are _**soooo**_ my friend again!" Mika exclaimed.

"Mhmm." Shinji smirked.

"Best friend?" She ventured.

"Now you're talking." He smiled.

"_**WHO?!?!?!?!"**_ Sasuke yelled, now right behind the two conversing friends.

"Uhh…Naruto?" Shinji guessed as Mika hid behind him, nodding vigorously.

"Now, oddly, I would believe you, except that _**WE'RE NOT IN KONOHA**_!" Sasuke roared, shaking with rage.

"…" Shinji blinked and wiped Sasuke's spittle off of his face. "…run?" He whispered to Mika and they both took off running.

* * *

"We've got to leave Chocogurke. He's gonna find us if we stay here!" Shinji murmured to Mika as they hid together in a giant vase.

"I can't leave Chocogurke! It's my home! It has all the chocolatey goodness that no other village does!" Mika argued.

"We gotta leave! He wants to..." The vase shattered around them, "kill us." Shinji squeaked as he and Mika started running again.

"You can leave, but I'm not gonna!" Mika shouted as they narrowly escaped another death blow from Sasuke.

"We didn't mean to set you on fire!" Mika and Shinji shouted in unison as they dodged civilians. Sasuke didn't seem to care about running into civilians as he raced after the two, hell bent on getting revenge.

"This way!" Mika whispered grabbing Shinji's arm and pulling him into an alley. "Sasuke may be stronger than us, but I know this village like the back of my hand!" Mika held her hand up and examined it. "Hrm. That's new." She frowned at her hand.

"Then get us the heck out of here!!" Shinji whispered loudly, pushing his friend forward. Mika stuck her tongue out at him, before leading him through the winding black alleys of her village.

"I'm _**NOT**_ leaving Chocogurke." Mika furiously whispered.

"Yes you areeee!" Shinji grabbed Mika in a bear hug and ran out of the alley only to find himself in the middle of the village square, a screeching kunoichi in his arms, and a blood thirsty ninja facing him from the opposite side of the fountain. "EEP!" He turned around quickly, running as fast as he could with a thrashing kunoichi in his arms. "Stop moving! He's gonna catch us and kill us!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go! LEMME GO!" Mika screamed, still thrashing.

"No! Ouch!" Shinji yelped as Mika's flailing foot caught him in the shin. Before he could catch himself, they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. They both groaned as they untangled themselves.

"Why did you kick me?" Shinji questioned, nursing his wounds.

"Why did you drop me?" Mika retorted.

"Because YOU KICKED ME!"

"Who cares?! You're **both dead anyway!**" Sasuke screamed, interrupting them.

_"_**_GO AWAY FREAK! WE HATE YOU!_" **Mika and Shinji screamed back at him. They continued screaming at him until he turned around and ran back to the village square, tears in his eyes.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Because you're mean." Mika and Shinji explained, sitting on the fountains edge.

"How did you get there so fast?!?!" Sasuke asked, freaking out.

"We're magic." They replied at the same time, in the same creepy dead-pan voice.

"Riiiight…" Sasuke replied, slowly backing away as they stared at him, their gazes unwavering as he ran out of their village. As the sun started sinking in the sky, they gave each other a high-five and agreed to do the same thing, at the same time, tomorrow.

"Repeats are fun after all." Mika declared as Shinji nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N- I swear to you, I am not on drugs! I'm not insane either! ...just shut up and eat your freaking cookie! I SAID EAT THE DAMN COOKIE!!!!**


End file.
